Questions Galore!
by Krika1119
Summary: Ever wanted to ask Team Heroes or the second generation Rowe brothers any question you wanted? Well now you can! With this story, you can read and post your questions! I will accept OC's, but you need to send me the Bio of the OC you want in this story in order for him/her/it to be in it.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

In a room in a house, a boy of the age of sixteen was lazing around, not knowing what to do. This boy is...well, ME.

"Man...there's nothing to do around here," I looked at the clock to see it was 7:00, "Seriously? Seven o' clock? You have got to be kidding me..." I hear a knock on my door and answer it. "Hello? Who is it?"

A Riolu with green eyes looked up at me with his arms crossed, "Down here, Krika."

I look down in surprise, "Huh? Jakob? What are you doing here?"

The Riolu pointed at me, "I'm here to tell you to get off your lazy bum! Didn't you say that you would be writing a story?! That was about a year ago you idiot!"

I take a step back, "Oh...has it really been that long? I'm sorry, I've just been busy with other stuff..."

Jakob huffed and looked away, "Yeah, you've been chatting it up with PokeMaster64 and DimensionDistorter the whole time"

I rub my face in frustration, "Yeah, yeah...hey wait, where are the others?"

"They're waiting in the living room, come on," he heads downstairs ahead of me.

I sigh and follow after him, in the living room was the rest of Team Heroes and Jake and Rick, "Jake? Rick? What are you guys doing here?"

The Fire Conduit looked at me, "We got bored in our world, so Jakob had Palkia bring me and my bro here"

My eyebrow twitched slightly, "Seriously? Wait, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? The question story you promised to write," Zack said.

I stood there for a moment and looked to the audience, "Oh...right...," I laugh nervously, "Um...sorry folks, sorry for me being gone for so long, I guess I got a little caught up with doing a bit of roleplay with the Private Chat"

"A little caught up?" everyone said, making me sweatdrop in response.

I sigh and fix my glasses, "Okay, let's forget about that, okay? Let's just get to the question story already. This is just the introductory chapter, so don't expect anything good."

"Yeah, but once he posts this, all of you readers can post your questions in the Reviews," Luke said.

"I will accept any OC requests as well, just send me the Bio of your OC to me via PM. And without further adeu..."

we waved to the crowd, "Let the Question Galore begin!"


	2. Chapter 2: First Questions!

I was reading a book before looking at the audience, "Oh, hello there people, it would seem we got our first questions for us, one of them is for Team Heroes while the rest are for me"

"Well aren't you popular," Jakob said sarcastically.

"Shut up, now, I'll read out the three questions that were sent by DimensionDistorter. Number one; 'What the heck have you REALLY been talking about with those two authors you claim to have taken up your time?!'" I just remain silent for a moment before speaking, "Well...I guess I said that wrong in the first chapter, it was really me, because I'm just a lazy bum that takes long vacations"

"That's putting it lightly," Zack stated

"Shut up, now the second question, 'Are you going to be continuing 'A New Age' &amp; 'Heroes Arise: A New Journey'?" I scratch my head, "Well, right now I have a blank mind on WHAT to write for those two stories, but what I promise that I WILL do is re-write them in a new format so that you readers won't get confused on who's talking"

"Like what we're doing right now?" Jim said while sipping on some lemonade.

"Yeah, some people requested that I slightly change the way I write my stories, and I'm taking up on that advice, now for the last question, 'Are you going to finish either of them or make a new story again?'" I think that over for a bit, "Well...I'll TRY to finish one of them, but there's no guarantee that it will be done in a short amount of time"

Jakob sighed and waved his paw, "You've been pretty lazy dude, I mean, me and my team WERE the characters for your first story, which got a good amount of views"

"I know, I really didn't expect to get that many views with a story that doesn't have a great writing scheme. Anyway, on to the next and last question for this chapter. It was sent by ZLAXE, who asked Team Heroes what were your favorite scenes in PMD: Heroes Arise?"

Jakob pondered that for a moment, "Well, one scene that was favorable was when me and my team saved the Legendary Pokémon Yveltal from those bandits"

"Who remain unknown to this day since Krika was too lazy to put in any backstory for them," Luke stated.

"Yeah, you got me there," I said with a sheepish laugh.

"Well, one scene I really liked was when Jakob fought Jack, the Gengar," Luke said.

"Yeah, and I forgot to put this in my story, but Eternia is a continent in the PMD universe that is filled with many mysteries, such as the infamous mystery dungeons that appear randomly, as well as Pokémon that can use moves that they aren't supposed to use in the first place," I stated to the people.

"Like how I'm able to use Fire Punch, Bone Rush and Aura Sphere, moves that a Riolu can't use, hell, not even a Lucario can use Fire Punch!" Jakob stated.

(Lucario or Riolu cannot use Fire Punch, only Ice and Thunder Punch, just in case any of you readers don't play Pokémon all that often)

"Exactly, I thought that a Legendary Hero of the PMD universe could use a strange move set that his own species can't use," I said to the audience.

"If any of you don't know what a Legendary Hero is, it's the rescue team guys from the PMD games that you play as that save the world, and the Blastoise, Prinplup, Infernape, and Samurott are the guys from the PMD anime," Zack explained.

"Yeah, but now that we have read and answered all the available questions, it is time we wrap this up!" I shouted.

The audience and characters sweatdropped a bit.

"O...kay...anyway, this was fun guys, and a shout out to ZLAXE and DimensionDistorter! Make sure to keep on writing and never give up on your stories!" Jakob said.

"Bye everyone!" we all said before exiting the stage.


	3. Chapter 3: Newcomers!

The stage was set and we were waiting for someone

"Okay...who exactly are we waiting for again?" Zack asked.

"An OC that someone sent as a request. This is going to be his debut," I answered to his question.

"An OC? Who's it from?" Jake asked.

"DimensionDistorter, he just posted the story for this guy, he's from inFAMOUS, just like you and Rick," I answered to the Fire Conduit.

"Really? Is he just a normal person or a Conduit?" Rick asked.

"He's a Conduit. A Dust Conduit to be exact," I answered once more.

"Dust, huh? That's a very uncommon power for a Conduit," Jim stated while sipping on some lemonade.

"Yeah, it's a power that isn't used at all, much like how I plan on doing some unique Conduits in my story," I said and a cloud of dust dashes by me, "What in the...?" I look around and we heard some snickering.

"Who the heck...?" Luke said while looking around in confusion.

"I guess he's here," I look around, "Alright, you can come on out...Cipher."

After I said that, a young teen with blonde hair that was spiked at the top and ruffled wearing a gray jogging outfit, with gray pants and an unzipped gray hoodie. An Assassin's Creed logo can be seen on a black shirt that he wore underneath the hoodie, and he looked a bit fit for his age.

"Yo! Glad I came here! I hope there will be fun things to do while I'm here!" Cipher said with a joyous tone.

"It all depends on what questions are asked, Cipher. And you know that" Jakob stated to the newcomer.

"Whatever..." Cipher said while plopping down on a comfy chair.

"Anyway...some other characters that are joining us today, and will be here throughout the entire Q&amp;A is Team ATLS!" As I said that, Adam, Stacy, Lucius and Troy walk in and waved.

"Hi!" Adam said, Fang, who was on his shoulder, barked.

"It's awesome to be here!" Stacy cheered.

"I guess it's okay," Lucius said before sitting on a chair.

"Don't be like that Lucius, this is going to be cool!" Troy said and sat on a couch.

Tracy and Adam sat down on another couch together.

"Okay, others will be joining us, but that will be in the next chapter. As for now, it's question time!" I said and got out some letters. "Okay, we got some questions from ZLAXE again. He asks, "What can I, a newbie writer, can do to avoid duplicating/copying some scenes, characters, or maybe flow of the story from the ones I already read? Be it from original or fan fics? You see, this is the "wall" that keeps me from writing most of the time" I ponder for a moment, "Well, if you read a majority of stories, they have some of the same concepts, but it's sometimes to add some characters from what you are writing about, like what I did with my RWBY story, it's going to take place during the events of Volume 1 to Volume 2"

"Yeah, which means Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and heck, even CRDL will be people that will be in the story," Adam stated.

"And remember, 'New Beginnings' is in honor of Rooster Teeth's late animator, who worked on RWBY, and with him gone, it will take some time before Volume 3 is started up," Stacy then added.

"Right, which means 'New Beginnings' will end once the series itself gets to its finale," I said to the audience before reading the next question, "okay, second question from ZLAXE. "Seeing, (or reading, whatever) that you admitted you're lazy, can I expect you to upload the updated 'A New Journey' or re-written 'Heroes Arise' this year of 2015?" I ponder that one as well, "Well...it will take some time, and some effort, but I'll make sure that I'll re-write the chapters of 'A New Journey'" I said and moved onto the next question, "Last question from ZLAXE, "Will you answer the questions in the previous chapters after submitting the new one? Like how you submitted this chapter when PokeMaster64 asked in Ch. 1" I raise a brow in confusion, "Um...well, to answer that, I need to do that, since it is a Q&amp;A and any new questions on any of the previous chapters WILL be answered"

"You better not slip up when you get the chance," Cipher said while drinking a smoothie.

"Shut up. Alright, the last set of questions is from a guy named Flaming Infernape, "Do you like Infernape?" I ponder it, "Well...yeah, I do, but my favorite Pokémon, in terms of Fighting-types, is Lucario and Riolu. "What's your favorite Pokémon move? (Mine is Flare Blitz)" I think about it before answering, "My favorite move has got to be Bone Rush, from the anime. "Which Pokémon that belonged to Ash was your favorite?", Well...that's a tough choice, actually. But if I had to choose, it would be Ash's recently evolved Frogadier" I put the letters away. "Welp, that's all the questions for this chapter, we'll wait a day or two to see if any other people post any questions or send some OC requests"

"Aww...so we have to wait THAT long?" Cipher whined.

"Afraid so, anyway people, this wraps up chapter 3 of this Q&amp;A, we'll see you next time!" we then waved to the audience as we left the stage.


	4. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys, Krika here wanting to let you know that...well, I need more questions. But nearly all the questions I have gotten aren't even directed towards my OC's and other's OC's. Come on guys. I NEED questions for my OC's, and they can be anything, even Truth or Dare questions. So please, please, PLEASE ask my OC's questions, not just me.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Return!

I was pacing back and forth, "Come on...where the heck are they?"

"Dude. Just calm down, alright? Sure the others are doing their own thing, but you still got me!" Cipher called out.

"I'm not talking about that. Plus this is a problem. I have so many OCs that I don't know how I'll be adding them into this. It'll be so confusing! AND there will be so many questions to answer!" I shouted, only getting a shrug from the Conduit.

"Hey. Just wing it. But you at least got the characters that you DO need for the questions," Cipher added.

"He makes a good point," Jakob pointed out.

"Yeah? Well we're getting two guests. One of them is a requested OC from a guy called Arthas972. And the other is someone I do NOT want to deal with!" I said, giving an exasperated sigh before a burst of red energy blew the door down and Yami walked in.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with," The Destroyer said before sitting on a chair.

I groan and rub my face, "Was blowing up the door REALLY necessary?"

"Yo! Name's Cipher! What's yours?" Cipher asked.

"Yami," the young man said to him.

"Weird name. But I guess it's not your real one?" Cipher asked, getting a look from Yami.

"...You ask too many questions"

"Yami. Don't do anything or you'll get thrown into a random dimension," I said, pointing at the teen who is my enemy in my origin story.

"What I don't get is why you're doing this stupid crap. Seems like a waste of time," Yami said, yawning a bit, making my brow twitch a bit.

"Anyway...let me introduce, Blue!" I said...but no one came in and I looked at the destroyed door, "...where the hell is he?"

"Maybe he's like me and doesn't want to be here," Yami said.

I sigh and head out, leaving my OCs and Cipher alone.

"So...what's your deal, Yami? You seem like a kind of creepy, brooding type of guy," Cipher said.

Yami looks at him with an irritated look, "I swear...if you keep agitating me you WILL die"

I come back in dragging in a Squirtle who was wearing a dark brown, heavy cloak. But what was noticeable was that this Squirtle was a little taller and had a three-claw scar going over his right eye, but it didn't appeared to be blinded. He also appeared to have deep blue green eyes, "I swear...I always get stuck with the troublesome ones..."

"So...that's Blue?" Jim asked.

"Yep. He's from the PMD world much like you four," I said, putting Blue on a chair.

"Nice! So, you an adventurer as well?" Zack asked.

Blue looked at him, "Bounty hunter"

"Bounty hunter, eh? You definitely look the part," Yami said, smirking a bit.

Blue looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "And you look like someone that starts trouble"

"Just ignore him, Blue. Anyway, let's get on with the questions! I got a lot so this will make this session pretty lengthy," I said, getting out some letters, "Okay. We got four from our friend Flaming Infernape. It's all about Pokémon from the looks of it as well. 'Who is your favorite female companion? Why?'"

"Female companion? Eh...that's kinda hard since we didn't travel a lot with any girls during our adventures on Eternia," Luke said.

"Oh hey! I think the female counterparts from the Pokémon Trainer games are awesome! Normally they have the same sort of personality no matter what gender you choose, but once you actually know them from their history in the manga then things get interesting!" Cipher said.

"Hey that's actually a pretty good point. Now the next question. 'Who is your favorite Gym Leader?'" I said, reading out the question and I pondered this one, "I personally like Blue from the Johto games. Knowing his backstory makes it even better"

"Hey I actually know some of the Gym Leaders in Unova!" Jakob said out loud.

"Seriously?" Cipher asked, interested.

"Yeah. You see, the human world that is connected to the PMD world is actually the world of the Dex Holders. That and on the human world I live in the Unova region. I honestly think that Iris is an amazing Dragon-type Gym Leader. She's always connected with her Pokémon," Jakob explained.

"Well I never played the games, so I don't know," Yami said, shrugging.

"Seriously?! What, did your parents didn't let you play any video games?" Cipher said before Yami was instantly in front of him with his sword drawn and at his neck.

"Talk about my parents and you won't be having anything above your shoulders," Yami said, venom in his voice.

"Yami!" I shouted, gripping the blade on my HF blade.

Yami huffed and sheathed his blade before walking out, "I'm outta here. Don't bother following me unless you want to die"

"Geez...what's his deal?" Cipher said, not even looking fazed at his life being threatened.

"That's what I'd like to know. Anyway...let's just...continue on with the questions. The third one, 'Who is your favorite Pokémon Champion?'"

"Oh! Steven Stone definitely! That guy is just awesome! And even in the Ruby and Sapphire remakes!" Cipher said.

"Okay, no denying that," I said before reading the last question, "'What are your top 5 favorite types and Pokémon of those types?'"

"Hmm...that's kinda hard. But for me I'd say Dragon-type, Garchomp. Flying-type, Pidgeot. Grass-type, Sceptile. Fire-type, Blaziken. Electric-type, Pikachu because who DOESN'T like Pikachu?" Cipher said.

"Hmm...well, Grass-type you and I share the same favorite. Fire-type, Typhlosion. Dragon-type, Rayquaza. Fighting-type, Lucario. And finally Ghost-type...Decidueye," I said, saying the fully evolved Grass-type Alolan starter being my last favorite.

"Seriously? Dude, Sun and Moon isn't even OUT yet! You can't really say it's your favorite if you haven't played the game with one!" Cipher said, pointing at me.

"Hey, don't judge me! I'm just one of those kind of people who like things in video games that aren't even out yet. Like Titanfall 2 with the single player campaign," I said, crossing my arms in irritation.

"Whatever..." Cipher said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway...thanks for the questions Flaming Infernape. Onto the next asker, Zlaxe, who we can all remember as the most frequent asker. He asks what our most embarrassing or idiotic secret, hobby, or memory that we have...and this is for all of us"

Blue sighed, "Well I don't got anything since I don't exactly remember much about my past"

"Not answering," Team Heroes said together.

"You don't want to know," Cipher said.

"Oh come on! You guys have to at least say SOMETHING!" I said.

"Not a chance," All of them said in unison, making me sweatdrop.

"Well, what about you? YOU got anything to share?" Cipher said.

"Wha...hey, come on...you know what, sorry Zlaxe but this question will go unanswered since this will go into some...personal stuff that the majority of us do not want to share," I said getting out the next question, "Okay. Flaming Infernape asking again and he says, 'Have you ever searched up Gardevoir without Safe Search on? I advise you don't'..."

We all got uneasy looks and whistled a bit, but Cipher just chuckled, "Oh MAN! I think that's a bit too late there Infernape! But yeah, I did something like that 'cuz I was just like 'fuck it' and I got grounded for about a week when my mom came into my room!"

"Okay...did NOT want to hear that...at all," Jakob commented.

"Anyway...last question is from PokeMaster64. And looks like this has a dare in it. FINALLY!" I said, grinning a bit, "Okay, a dare for Jim. It says for you to wear a princess outfit"

Jim's jaw dropped in shock, "Say WHAT?!"

Cipher started laughing hard, "Oh man! I gotta see this shit! I'll go get the outfit!"

"At least the dare is for someone else," Blue commented.

"Oh this is ridiculous! No way am I doing this!" Jim shouted.

"Unspoken rule, Jim! If someone dares you to do something, you're obliged to do it!" I said, Cipher zipping out of the room in a cloud of dust before coming back with a princess outfit with a size that was fit for the Zorua.

Jim paled a bit before chuckling nervously and running out of the room quickly with Cipher giving chase, the rest of us, except for Blue, laughed.

"Oh man! I definitely remember this in my earlier RP sessions when I first joined the site! Oh man...good times. Okay. Something for Luke. What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Well...I do love adventuring. A lot actually. Plus in the human world I have taken kendo classes to improve my swordsmanship further," Luke answered, smiling a bit until Cipher came in with Jim, who was blushing deeply out of embarrassment as he was wearing the princess outfit.

Zack laughed, "Good look Jim!"

"I'm going to get back at ALL of you!" Jim said.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Cipher said with a satisfied grin.

"Okay...last question for the session. What is all of your strangest dreams?"

We all looked confused, "That's...kinda hard to answer considering that dreams tend to be hard to remember unless they're recurring," Jakob said.

"Yeah, Jakob's right," Luke said.

"Agreed," Blue said.

"Yeah...that's a good point. Anyway, that's the last question. For the next three chapters Team Heroes will be unavailable for questioning. BUT! Team ATLS, myself, Yami, Blue and Cipher are opened to questions. And be sure to send in any OCs that you want in this Q&amp;A! Just send me a PM message and I'll get to it! Have a good day everyone!"


End file.
